Naruto Uzumaki and the Spectacled Boy
by Chromical
Summary: Naruto is having a normal day in the Leaf Village... Until Professor McGonagall summons the Kyuubi! Based in Book Five of Harry Potter. T, just to be safe. Very much a crackfic, although it gets kind of serious.
1. Summons

_**Bold italics mean a demon or Voldemort is talking in someone's head. **__Italics are in Japanese, _**and what is in bold are spells or jutsu. **This is Harry's fifth year, because I want it to be.

And sadly, I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic, would it?

* * *

"Hello class, we will be having a VERY special class today. Take a seat," Professor McGonagall said. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down eagerly. They knew that whenever Professor McGonagall had a special class, it was good. "I'm going to show you summoning today, a very advanced form of magic. This is just a taste of what you will be able to do!" The Professor nodded sagely. "I will now summon a magical creature indigenous to Japan."

"What did she say, Hermione?" Ron asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"It meant she was going to summon an animal only found in Japan," Hermione sighed.

"Oh…"

"And now… **Summarius Kyuubi!**" McGonagall said, waving her wand. But instead of a large, nine tailed fox, a small blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit appeared. He appeared to be only about 10, and was in a fighting stance holding a strange dagger. He looked at his surroundings and threw the dagger in the direction of Neville, missing only because Hermione had aimed a spell at the dagger.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Neville squeaked, sweating beads from his skirt with death. The boy had started blabbering in some unknown language. Harry picked up 'Shin on bees', 'cubey', and 'ramen'. McGonagall clutched her cloak.

"How has this happened? I summoned the Kyuubi, not a boy!" Upon hearing the word 'Kyuubi', the boy stared at McGonagall before stringing together a few sounds that seemed like curse words. This time, Harry caught 'baka' and 'chimps are creepy '. McGonagall then pointed her wand at him. "**Translate!**"

"Who are you? Wait- why am I talking like this? Where's Sakura? _Kakashi? Is this some kind of test?_" The boy said, just as loud as before. He was only understandable this time.

"What is your name, child?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service! The one and only, _Dattebayo_!" The boy said, ruffling his blonde, spiky hair. "_Genin_ of _Konoha_, the Hidden Leaf Village!"

"What a great explanation," Malfoy sneered. "Now, tell us where the Cubey is!"

"I know of nothing named Cubey," Naruto said, rubbing his neck.

"Malfoy, stop harassing the boy! Now, we'll treat him like a new student, so who wants to be his guide?" McGonagall asked, looking around the room. The only person whose hand was up was Hermione's.

"Ugh, Hermione and her stupid stupidity complex," Ron said. "I don't want to take him in! He's annoying!" Once again, Naruto was speaking in Japanese. "And how can we understand him? He only speaks Japanese!"

"He's probably just speaking to himself." Harry looked at the boy, who appeared to be looking at his stomach. "Or his bellybutton."

"**Orioke no jutsu!**" The boy said, disappearing in a flash of smoke. In his place, there was a blonde girl who was nude except for vapor. Malfoy, Ron, Harry, and even Neville choked. Blood started gushing out of Malfoy's nose. Naruto poofed back to his normal self. "Serves you right, _dummy!_" Just then, Harry noticed something strange about the boy. His magic felt somewhat normal at first, but the deeper you went, the darker and more evil it got. Harry shivered. Surely this boy wasn't evil?

* * *

Voldemort sat in the comfy chair, being worshipped by Wormtail.

"Wormtail…" The Dark Lord said hoarsely.

"What, master?" Wormtail said, quaking at the villain.

"I sense a dark magic. A darker, more powerful evil than mine ever was. More animalistic, too." Voldemort said, gasping after the sentence. "We should use it for my rise to power. Capture it." Voldemort said. "Preferably with Harry Potter."

* * *

The 4 sat in the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were sitting in chairs while Hermione tried to catch the 10-year-old boy who was bouncing off the walls.

"Naruto," Hermione panted, "Please tell us about where you are from."

Naruto stopped. "Okay. All you had to do was ask me that!" The three wizards sighed. "Okay, so I'm a shinobi. That means ninja. Hey," Naruto said, pointing to Ron, "You have hair like my friend Gaara! He likes to kill people. But I have a secret."

"What?" Harry asked. Maybe they could get to the bottom of this! Naruto fidgeted with the thing hanging off his left arm.

"It's really secret, and you guys might not trust me anymore."

"Oh, we don't trust you already," Ron said.

"RON!" Hermione snapped. "It's okay, you can tell us."

"I am… addicted to… ramen?" Naruto looked ashen now, disappointed that he couldn't tell his real secret.

"That's not a big deal! I can speak to snakes!" Harry said.

"I'm afraid of failure!" Hermione chirped.

"I'm terrified of spiders!" Ron said. Just then, Dumbledore walked in.

"I'm gay!" He said. Everyone else looked at him strangely.

"Dumbledore, this is a strictly students-only activity." Harry said.

"Oh. Well, that was embarrassing," Dumbledore said, rushing out of the room.

"See? Everyone has their faults!" Hermione said. The blonde boy looked utterly relieved now, and went on to tell his story.

"So there I was, practicing the Rasengan, when I felt this big pull near my bellybutton! And here I am now, standing with you three." Naruto finished his story, nodding sagely.

"So you were practicing the Raisin-gone?" Ron asked. "And it sounds like a portkey pulled you here."

"Were you touching anything when you left?" Hermione questioned.

"Nothing except the ground."

"Interesting." Hermione said, looking at her watch. "Oh no! We're late for DADA! And it's our first day, too!" They rushed out the door.

* * *

"Hello everyone, my name is Dolores Umbridge." The froglike teacher spoke in the most sugary voice, making everyone wince. Her eyes then fell upon Naruto, who was sitting across from Hermione. "Why hello there! Are you in the right class?" She asked, her voice laden with molasses.

"Um, yeah." Naruto said, holding the back of his neck. He leaned over to Harry. "This lady reminds me of _Gamabunta_."

"Who?"

"He's a giant frog!" Naruto said, cackling. Harry sat back, more confused than before.

"Now class, I will be teaching you quite differently from your previous DADA teachers," Umbridge said, pacing back and forth like a drill sergeant. "You will not be learning hands on like the years before. Instead, we will read about defense theory." At that point, both Naruto and Harry stood up.

"How could you do that? In my land, learning to do the skill is more important than learning about the stupid theory!" Naruto said, a fire burning in his eyes.

"How can you do that when Lord Voldemort is at large again? You could be denying us valuable knowledge that could save our lives!" Harry said, his passion reminding Naruto of Mighty Guy. Without the green jumpsuit.

"Hem, hem…" Umbridge said, "I would like to point out some grievous errors in your arguments. Nerutu," Umbridge said with a smirk on her face, "We are not in your homeland and therefore do not follow your philosophies." Naruto simmered, making Umbridge shiver at the ambient dark energy. "Harry, darling," Umbridge said, "Lord Voldemort is dead. No need to worry your silly little head over it." Harry boiled over, bringing Naruto with him.

"LORD VOLDEMORT IS NOT DEAD!" Harry screamed. "I SAW HIM COME BACK TO LIFE AND KILL CEDRIC DIGGORY! I WATCHED HIM USE MY OWN BLOOD TO STRENGHTEN HIS BODY! I ALMOST GOT KILLED MYSELF!"

"I BELIEVE HIM!" Naruto said, screaming at the top of his lungs. "ON MY VILLAGE, I SWEAR HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"Now, quiet!" Umbridge said sternly. "You two have detention on Saturday! And 20 points from Gryffindor!" Harry felt his stomach sink. He had practice that day! He already hated Umbridge.

"_I was wrong,_" Naruto whispered, "_Gamabunta is way nicer than you_."

* * *

Jiraiya sat on the ground after searching for his missing student. "_He should be easier to find! He's wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, for P__ete's sake!_" He walked over to the spot where he had suddenly disappeared. "_Hm… he didn't use any jutsu besides the Rasengan… what if someone summoned him?" _Jiraiya really panicked now. Naruto could be anywhere in the universe! But wait! Jiraiya had the key to the Kyuubi! "_There must be some kind of tracker in this key,_" He said, examining it. Finally, he found the tracker. "_Aha! Wait… He's in the Harry Potter universe?_"

_

* * *

_

Harry and Naruto sat at desks beside each other at detention. As they were getting comfortable, Umbridge walked in. "_Uh oh, here comes Gamabunta's evil twin sister…_" Naruto whispered, chuckling.

"Hem hem," Umbridge coughed. She handed each of them parchment and a red quill. "Use these to write down the following phrase: 'I must not tell lies'."

"How many?" Harry asked. "And where is the ink?"

"Oh, you don't need ink. And you only need to write until the message… sinks in." Naruto set pen to paper first, writing 'I must not tell lies' at the top.

"Ouch!" He said as the message carved itself into his hand. Then it disappeared as if it was never there. "_It's a good day to be a jinchuuriki,_" Naruto mumbled. Harry then wrote, the message staying red and angry on his hand. They kept on writing through the pain.

Three hours later, Harry was ready to leave. The message had carved itself into his hand nice and deep, and it didn't look like it was going to heal without help. "Good," Umbridge said, "You may leave. As for you, WHY ISN'T IT CARVING?" Naruto shrunk back as Harry left.

"It's not like I can help it, you know!" He said, frustrated. "_C'mon Kyuubi, let her cut me so that I can get out of here! You can heal me later, you stupid fox!_" He wrote another line, and the Kyuubi did not yield. "Aargh!" He grabbed his hand, faking an injury. "I think it finally sunk in!" He performed a quick hand seal to make it seem like his hand had been cut. Sure enough, Umbridge fell for it.

"Fine, you may leave." She said.

"YES! FREEDOM!" Naruto ran out of the room.

* * *

"Master, I have figured out where the dark energy is from," Wormtail simpered.

"Where? Where is it from, you stupid rat?" Voldemort said, screaming.

"W-well, there is a k-kid named N-naruto who holds a n-nine-t-tailed demon fox inside him. W-what we can d-do is h-harness the energy. W-which is why I made this," He said, holding up a necklace.

"Good, you worthless slime."

* * *

Ooh, what will happen next? EXCITEMENT! Please review... Pwetty Pwease? But none of this for the reviews, please:

**"ur storee sux pair up sasuke and a log bcuz i wont reed it nymor if u dont"** Yeah... nobody writes like that. At least that's what I tell myself.


	2. Revealed!

Naruto: Heey, it's me! And this is MY Fanfic!

Tsurara: Nope, it's mine!

Naruto: But you don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, do you?

Tsurara: Okay, you take my point. *looks down dejectedly*

Underlined means that somebody is reading this as written text.

* * *

We come back to Harry Potter, Hermione, and Ron Weasley in the library, surrounding a large heavy book. "Why are we here?" Ron asked Hermione. "I don't remember needing to cram for any test!"

"Because, if we find out more about the Kyuubi, we might be able to figure out how Naruto got summoned!" Hermione said. "Then we might be able to put him back in his world!"

"Whatever. I'm leaving," Ron said, standing up and walking away. Harry stood up with a concerned look on his face.

"Ron, come back!" Harry said, chasing after him. Hermione then delved deeper into the text.

The Kyuubi, also known as The Nine Tailed Fox, is the most powerful tailed beast in existence. It has been known to create hurricanes and flatten mountains with just a flick of its many tails. Recently, the fox attacked Konoha and was sealed inside a young child. It is unknown who this child is. The Kyuubi is a conniving personification of hatred and wrath and carries a signature dark energy.

Hermione frowned, skipping over to her next passage, called Summoning Tailed Beasts.

If a wizard were to summon a tailed beast, many things could happen. If the beast happens to be contained inside a human host or inanimate object, the object with the beast inside will be summoned.

Suddenly, something inside Hermione's head clicked. What if… Naruto was the Kyuubi? He didn't seem evil or conniving, or to be the personification of hatred. But it could be just a ploy. She decided she'd keep her guard up against him.

* * *

"_YOU LOST NARUTO!?_" Sakura screamed as she attempted to whack Jiraiya. _"What are we going to do? He could be ANYWHERE!"_ Jiraiya backed away and formed his defense.

"_Well, I know he's in the Harry Potter universe, which is not far away from our own. We just need to figure out how to get there and bring him back_." He said, shrugging. _"I mean, it can't be that har-"_

"_YOU SUCKED HIM INTO AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION!?!?"_ Sakura shrieked. "_HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET HIM FROM A FREAKING ALTERNATE DIMENSION?"_

"_Well, I figured Tsunade had an idea-"_

"_YOU CAN'T JUST GO TO TSUNADE FOR THIS!" _Sakura screamed_. "There's got to be- some kind of- specialist…"_

_

* * *

_

Naruto stared up at Harry and the Quidditch team as they flew across the field. "Wow! This is soo cool!" He said, his neck craning to see the wizards. "How can you fly?" Fred and George zoomed down with Harry seconds later.

"Harry, who is this bloke?" Fred said. "And why is he-"

"-dressed in orange? Is he making a-" George continued.

"-fashion statement?" Fred completed. Naruto just stared at the two troublemakers. "And why is he staring at me?"

"Naruto is some kid from Japan. We're trying to get him back." Harry said, looking at the orange-clad boy who was staring at Fred and George as if they were gods.

"It is a pleasure to be in the presence of two tricksters as great as you," Naruto said, bowing. Seeing the looks on Fred and George's faces, Naruto continued. "A trickster recognizes his fellow pranksters." The twins' faces returned to normal. "May I learn from your example?"

"Kid, we would say yes, but we don't know your experience. What's your credentials, mate?" George said.

"Are you sly as a fox?" Fred added. Naruto grimaced slightly. '_If only you knew…_' he thought. He then stood up proudly.

"I'm sneakier than any fox YOU'LL ever see!" Naruto exclaimed, knowing it to be true. Just then, Hermione walked in.

Hermione gasped. "I knew it! I should have told Harry and Ron before, but now I know it's true! YOU'RE THE KYUUBI!" Naruto stumbled back. How did she know?

"Wait! I can explain!" He said, glancing at a confused Fred, even more confused George, a hysterical Hermione, and an awed Harry.

"You don't need to explain! Let me explain to Harry!" She turned to Harry, continuing. "Harry, Naruto is the host for the Kyuubi, which is why he was summoned! He's just hungry for power, exactly like the fox is!" The entire time, Hermione's hands were shaking. Naruto looked positively ashen as he remembered the first time someone confronted him about the Kyuubi…

"_In other words, YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!_" Mizuki screamed, a rabid look on his face…. Suddenly, Naruto was seeing Iruka-sensei… "_Naruto is no longer your demon fox!_" He heard Iruka-sensei say as Naruto sunk to the ground behind the tree and sobbed.

Naruto snapped out of it as Harry moved toward him. "Naruto, is it true?" Harry asked.

* * *

Bellatrix moved towards Kreacher. "Kreacher," She said in the most seductive voice she could muster when talking to a wrinkly, disgusting house elf, "I think you should initiate part 1 of the plan soon."

"Kreacher will do whatever Mistress Bellatrix wants," Kreacher said. "Whatever Mistress Bellatrix wants…"

* * *

Okay, I am probably going to change the next scene because I don't want Fred and George to leave Hogwarts just yet. And yes, I will bring in… 'reinforcements from Konoha'. Eventually. And no, I am not pairing Bellatrix and Kreacher together. At least, not for this fanfic. (Unless you want me to.) Sorry this chapter was short. Please review, because it feels like one of the next two chapters will have fan characters…. Shoutouts will be done to the 5 people who I deem are the winners of these categories:

A) Most Critical, B) Most Descriptive, C) Longest Review, D) Nicest review, and E) Most Literate.


	3. Preparation

Okay, according to my reviews, I should do better writing! I'll try this time, I swear! Just to clear things up, this is before the Shipuuden time-skip, set just after Sasuke leaves. Anyways, since I only have three reviewers at the time of this writing, (I'm super impatient) I guess we'll only have three shoutouts. And those shoutouts are:

Badfox, X-Whitemagic58-X, and xXxJaycee81196xXx. Enjoy your fame!

* * *

After Hermione had calmed down, Naruto decided to explain. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Naruto all sat around the Gryffindor common room. It was devoid of all life except for them, as everyone else was outside enjoying the sunny weather.

"So is it really true?" Harry asked Naruto, messing with his black hair.

"Yeah, but I'm sure not the Kyuubi himself," Naruto said, clutching the back of his neck with his right hand. Hermione's face went pink.

"I am so sorry I jumped to conclusions, Naruto," Hermione said. "It's just, I stumbled across you saying the worst thing at the worst possible moment…" Ron shifted his weight in the cushy chair.

"Mate, I'm sure she didn't mean it…" Ron said, trying to help Harry mediate. Suddenly, a grin swept across Naruto's face.

"I always know girls don't mean it when they start blushing!" He exclaimed. Hermione sighed, glad that she was forgiven.

* * *

"_I believe I know of a space-time specialist,_" Tsunade said to the worried friends of Naruto. "_Actually, they're three people. They've been conducting research for a long time now. I'm sure they would be glad to help._" Sakura lifted her head, hopeful.

"_Who are they, Tsunade? Where are they?_" Jiraiya said, eager to get his protégée back.

"_Relax, I was about to tell you!_" Tsunade snapped. "_I believe they are called… Badfox, Whitemagic, and Jaycee. Last time I checked, they were located in… er…_" Tsunade suddenly remembered. "_Yeah! Right here in the village!_" Sakura's head was fully upright now, happy to have a chance at getting her only teammate back. "_Their address is…_" Tsunade grabbed a piece of parchment and started scribbling. She then handed it to Jiraiya. "_Right in there._" Jiraiya's lips turned up in a smile.

"_Thanks, Tsunade!_" He said, running out the door like a small child. Sakura was right at his tail.

"_I swear,_" Tsunade muttered, "_Sometimes he's more of a kid than the kids themselves._"

* * *

"Harry! Ron! You'll never guess what we came up with!" George said as he, Fred, and Naruto hurried towards them.

"Yeah! It's the best prank ever! And we're pulling it on Umbridge!" Fred exclaimed. Ron's eyes widened.

"Why?" He asked the two twins, who were high fiving each other. George then assumed a somber face.

"Well, we were being the innocent young men you know we are," He said, "Simply testing our newest prank in the hallways."

"And it was a good one too," Fred continued, "We dubbed it 'Rat Choker'. It's a necklace that turns your head into a giant rat's head." Harry raised his eyebrows. "It was good, trust us!" Fred exclaimed.

"Then, out of nowhere," George said, wiping his eyes, "She took our necklace!" Fred nodded his head somberly.

"We simply want it back, but we need you to get it from her office while we distract her." Fred said, squeezing his eyes shut and crossing his fingers.

"In Umbridge's OFFICE? Are you two mental?" Harry said, backing away. "I'm not going in there no matter what."

"We'll give you five frog necklaces for free." Fred pleaded.

"Fine, fine," Harry sighed, "It's sad how little convincing that took."

"Yay! We get to do the prank!" Naruto said, now running around the room. "Ever since I met her, I've wanted to prank Umbridge so bad! That giant frog's gonna GET IT!"

* * *

Jiraiya looked down at the address, and then looked up at the building he was standing in front of. It looked dilapidated and deserted. "_It says this is the right one,_" Jiraiya said, glancing at Sakura. She was twirling a piece of pink hair in her fingers.

"_Well if the Hokage says so, it must be true, right?_" She said, folding her arms across her chest. _If Sasuke were here….._ No, she shouldn't think about him. Not right now. The Sennin and kunoichi walked up to the door. Jiraiya knocked, and a masked woman opened the door. She appeared to only be a little older than Sakura, but stood with more confidence.

"_What is your business?_" She asked through her black mask. Jiraiya stood up straight and put on a serious face.

"_We have heard of your skills with the space-time continuum,_" Jiraiya said, "_And we have a request for your service._" The woman seemed to relax at those words.

"_Please do come in, we've been expecting you,_" She said. "_And call me Whitemagic._"

* * *

Harry, Fred, George, and Naruto were standing in the boy's bathroom close to Umbridge's room. "Okay, guys," Fred announced, "We all know the plan, right?" Everyone nodded. "Cool. Naruto, initiate part one. Everyone, assume your positions!" Fred and George fled out of the room, George grabbing an Instant Darkness Bomb and a Filibuster's Firework from his cloak. Harry put his invisibility cloak on and walked out of the room also.

"Okay then," Naruto said to himself, "Time to start the party. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Six clones appeared in front of the original. Naruto clapped his hands together again. "**Henge no jutsu!**" He said. The original Naruto turned into a regular-looking boy with a cloak. Five of the clones transformed into orangutans, and the last one stayed the same. The original Naruto brushed off his cloak, then walked out of the bathroom to find Umbridge.

Naruto found her on the third floor, scolding a first-year. "Professor, Professor! Fred and George have set off exploding fireworks on the fourth floor!" He exclaimed, acting like a typical suck up. Umbridge looked up from the terrified first-year.

"What?!?" She shouted. "I'll be over right away!" And the little toad-woman scurried towards the fourth floor.

"_That's what you get for giving me detention,_" Naruto muttered.

* * *

Umbridge stumbled into the semi-dark corridor. It would have been absolutely dark, had it not been for the ten students using the Lumos charm and the Filibuster Fireworks exploding into the air. "MISTERS WEASLEY!!!" She shrieked, searching for the troublesome twins.

Unbeknownst to her, Harry was inching through the corridor above her, nearing her office. When he got to the door, he took a deep breath and stepped inside.

When Umbridge finally disenchanted the fireworks, she heard a clanging noise in the darkness. As she looked up from the dead fireworks, she murkily saw five chimpanzees led by Naruto stampede towards her. "NOOO! STAY AWAY, MONKEYS!" She screamed, making all of the students laugh as the monkeys swarmed towards her.

Harry was searching in the drawers of the desk when her felt something hit his hand. He grabbed his hand around it and pulled it out. It was the necklace. "Yes!" He said quietly. Suddenly, the fireplace burst into flames, making Harry jump. Wait… If Harry looked closer, he could see Kreacher in the fire! Harry kneeled in front of the fire. "What is it, Kreacher?" He asked the old house elf.

"Master has been taken!" Kreacher said, apparently shocked. "He has been taken by the Death Eaters! Yes!" Harry's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked the elf, worried about the closest thing to a father he'd ever had.

"They took Master Sirius to the Department of Mysteries!" Kreacher's head said as it flickered out. Before Harry could respond, the fire was dead. Harry ran out of the room.

* * *

Sakura and Jiraiya stepped inside the building. Right in front of them was a girl, probably teenaged, with a large grin on her face. "_Great!_" She exclaimed, "_We haven't had visitors in such a long time. I'm Jaycee._" The girl held out a hand. Jiraiya shook it. There was also a dark figure standing in the back of the room. "_Don't mind Badfox,_" She said, "_He's always been that way._" Badfox shrugged.

"_Jaycee,_" Whitemagic said, "_These people need our experience. They've had… a summoning mishap._" Whitemagic had pulled down her mask, revealing her face now.

"_How?_" Badfox said. "_Jiraiya is a master of Toad Summoning, is he not?_" Whitemagic nodded in agreement.

"_Yes, but we aren't dealing with toads, or Jiraiya's summoning. Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, has been summoned to another universe._" Whitemagic replied. Badfox's heavy-lidded eyes widened slightly.

"_That means this is an important job!_" Jaycee said, putting a fist to her chest. "_We'll do the best we can!_"

"_Now, could you please tell us the details of the summoning?_" Whitemagic asked, offering up chairs. Jiraiya and Sakura sat.

"_Of course,_" Jiraiya said.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Naruto, and Hermione were upstairs in the boy's dormitory, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Harry," Hermione asked, "are you sure that you saw Kreacher in that fire? It could have been your imagination…" Harry looked straight at Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm absolutely sure. The fireplace even lit up just for him!" Harry said, convinced he was right. Hermione still had that look on her face that said 'I'm not trusting this apparition you've dreamed up, Harry James Potter'.

"Mate, what kind of writer would have your godfather kidnapped?" Ron said. Hermione's head snapped towards him.

"Ron, stop breaking the fourth wall!" She exclaimed. "Anyways, what can we do about it, Harry?"

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together. "I.. don't know, but we have to do something, right?" He proclaimed. Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

"We have missions like these back at my village," Naruto said, making everyone's hopes rise, "But I tried one once, and my team failed. Miserably." Everyone slumped down again. "I guess we could try our hand at it…"

"So, we're going to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic, get into the Department of Mysteries which is extremely hard to navigate, and manage to fight at least 20 Death Eaters to get your godfather?" Ron said, amazed. "We aren't even adults yet! We're still in school!" Harry's green eyes went dead.

"Thanks for being such a party-pooper, Ron." Harry said in a flat voice.

"Hey, all we need to do is get a larger team together!" Naruto said, trying to rally the troops. "We can do this! BELIEVE IT!"

* * *

"_Well, this is a peculiar case,_" Badfox said. "_Whitemagic, any ideas on how to get him back?_"

"_Well, he's not summonable,_" Whitemagic said, "_He's not weak enough, and most importantly, we have no idea who summoned him. I got nothing. Jaycee?_"

Jaycee furrowed her eyebrows. "_Doesn't your clan have instant summoning powder recipes, Badfox?_" Badfox looked at Jaycee coldly.

"_My clan has kicked me out; you know that, Jaycee,_" Badfox said, "_But I suppose I could whip something together._" Sakura clapped her hands together, overjoyed.

"_Oh, thank you! Thanks so much!_" She exclaimed, moving towards Badfox. Badfox dodged her hug.

"_I don't take hugs,_" He said. "_I'll get started with it immediately and contact you as soon as it's ready._" Jiraiya and Sakura nodded and bowed.

"_Thanks so much, Badfox-san, Jaycee-san, and Whitemagic-san!_" Sakura said as she walked out the door.

* * *

The three young wizards (and one ninja) were looking for more people for their 'retrieval team', as Naruto called it. "Since I have no idea what your capabilities are relative to Genin, we'll be safe and say we need three more team members," Naruto said.

"Luna, Ginny, and Neville?" Harry asked his friends.

"That sounds fine." Hermione said.

"Are you serious, Harry? _Loony Luna_? You want _her_ on our team?" Ron replied.

"She does have skill, you know," Harry said, "And since she's so… dreamy, she might know more about this place than us." So Harry went off to find Neville with Naruto, Ron went off to find Ginny, and Hermione left to find Luna.

Hermione found Luna perched on the stairs that led to the Ravenclaw Commons, reading the Quibbler. She looked up from her magazine. "Oh, is that you, Hermione?" Luna said dreamily. "Are you having trouble with Wrackspurts?"

"No, not exactly, Luna. We need you to come with us to rescue Harry's godfather from The Department of Mysteries." Hermione said.

"You know, my mother used to work for the Department of Mysteries," Luna replied. "I'll come." Hermione thanked her and told her the plan. "Okay," Luna said as she walked away, "I'll meet you at six."

Ron ran over to his little sister, who was on a bench outdoors, enjoying the unusually sunny weather. "Hey Ron, what's up?" She said, looking up at her brother. "Enjoying the weather?"

"Ginny," Ron said, "Harry wants you to come along with us to the Department of Mysteries." Ginny looked directly at Ron.

"Of course I'll go," Ginny said seriously, "I want Harry to get his godfather back."

Naruto spotted Neville first among the plants in the greenhouse. Harry waved. "Neville! Come over here!" Harry exclaimed. Neville turned around to see Harry alone, but instead found Harry with the kid who had almost killed him! Neville shook his head vigorously. "Come on, Neville! I need your help!" Neville's eyes widened. Harry wanted him, Neville? Worst wizard in the school? To help _him_?

"Why, Harry?" Neville said.

"Because Sirius has been captured and put in the Department of Mysteries, and we need your help!" Harry said. Neville looked at Harry to see if he was kidding. "I'm not joking, Neville," Harry said.

"Fine," Neville answered, "I'll come."

* * *

Wormtail ran up to Bellatrix after the meeting was over. "B-b-bellatrix," He stuttered, "During the fight can you put this on the little boy's neck?" Bellatrix looked at Wormtail strangely.

"What are you talking about, you dirty piece of scum?" Bellatrix said, brushing back a tendril of hair from her face. Wormtail's eyes widened.

"T-the Dark L-lord told me to t-tell you to p-put this necklace on the b-boy in the b-bright orange j-jumpsuit when he g-gives you the signal." Wormtail whimpered. Bellatrix stepped forward and grabbed the necklace.

"I'll do whatever the Dark Lord says, even if it comes from your filthy mouth," She sneered.

* * *

Okay, here's how the necklace is going to work: The necklace will unleash _part_ of the chakra from the Kyuubi, bringing Naruto to about 3 tails. Simple as that.

Anyways, please review, even if it's not super-positive. But no flames, most importantly. If you flame, I will send Gamabunta's evil twin sister after you.


	4. Mysteries

Aww... thanks for all the comments! Apparently, threatening people with Umbridge is keeping the flames away! (It gets kind of crackfic-like at first in this chapter.) The reason this took so long? I got sick with the flu… Moving on! I must make a minor correction in my theory! The necklace COULD bring Naruto to up to six tails. I'm simply leaving my options open… On with the story!

* * *

Luna walked over to the thestrals and waved. "Hello there, my brethren," She said. Naruto backed away slowly from the flesh-eating horses.

"What are those things? And why do you want us to ride them?" He asked Luna.

"Because they're eco-friendly and get good gas mileage. What could possibly go wrong?" Luna replied, stroking the horse that was invisible to everyone except her, Harry, and Naruto. Ron started to protest, then closed his mouth.

"I would protest, but the writer doesn't want me to," He said. "She's so sadistic." Hermione slapped Ron. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for breaking the fourth wall," She said, brushing off her hands. "Don't do it again." Hermione then put her arms out into space, searching for a thestral to ride. Finally, she made contact with one's back. She approximated the location of its nose, stroked its nose, and then got on. "Beat that, wall-breaker!" She said to Ron.

"Gee, someone's OOC today," Ron said as he hopped onto a thestral haphazardly and patted its back. "Hey there big guy. Or girl. Or whatever the writer made you." He cooed. Harry raised his eyebrows as he got on his thestral.

"Um, yeah. Is everyone ready to go?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright, We're off to save the wizard!" All of the thestrals started flying. Naruto scratched his head.

"You know, that reminds me of something," He said as his hair lightly rippled in the wind. Harry looked at Naruto.

"Be quiet and follow the yellow puffy cloud." He snapped.

* * *

Badfox sat at his table, mixing the special herbs used only for summoning. Whitemagic and Jaycee sat beside him, looking at his technique. "_How far are you into the process?_" Whitemagic asked, brushing a piece of hair from her face.

"_I'm almost at the part where I'll need fur,_" He said, grinding the herbs with his mortar and pestle harder. "_Finally,_" He said, "_I got the leaves to bruise._" Jaycee shifted in her chair and turned towards Whitemagic.

"_Can I do the summoning? Please? I've always wanted to try it out!_" Jaycee exclaimed. She was the newest specialist on the team, and she had never done an inter-dimensional summoning before. "_P-p-p-p-pleeease???_" Whitemagic stared at Jaycee coldly.

"_Fine, but you better not mess this up,_" Whitemagic said, exasperated.

Sakura went up to the small apartment building and looked up. "_So this is where Naruto lives,_" She whispered to herself. She went inside the door, and asked a small woman what apartment Naruto Uzumaki lived in. The woman shook her head.

"_Oh, that boy?_" The woman said, looking at Sakura warily. "_I don't like him much. He's my neighbor. Apartment 9A._" The woman walked away, muttering about Naruto being a 'womanizer'. Sakura went upstairs to go find 9A.

When Sakura finally came to Naruto's apartment, she got out a patented Konoha Lockpicker ™ and opened the door. "_Wow,_" She said, staring at the simple apartment. There was a simple futon, a fridge, microwave, and several packages of ramen lying about. "_I never knew that he was this… sloppy._" The floor was strewn with pieces of paper, and most peculiarly, fox fur. "_How did he get foxes in here?_"

"_No idea,_" Whitemagic said. Having appeared from nowhere, Sakura jumped and clutched at her chest. "_But the summoning charm is ready. We've already contacted Jiraiya, so we're bringing you over. There are… complications now._" Whitemagic said, obviously ashamed.

When they got to the building, Sakura went straight for Badfox. "_What went wrong?_" She asked him, looking at him worriedly. Badfox sat down and sighed.

"_It turns out that the recipe I've been doing is a charm that will teleport you to Naruto, not the other way around. It does, however, have a homing device, so we can bring you back._" Badfox said. Jiraiya's eyes widened, realizing something.

"_You're sending us in to get Naruto back?_" He said, surprised. "_Why us? Aren't we a liability?_" Jaycee shifted her weight in her chair, nervously making empty hand seals.

"_We're sending you in because you know the most about Naruto,_" She replied, "_And the fact that only we can summon you back from the other world._"

"_We could still contact you through the charm, though, so you won't be totally on your own._" Whitemagic said in her usual no-nonsense tone. "_Jaycee, will you brief them while we get the finishing touches ready?_"

"_Sure._"

* * *

The Ministry of Magic was empty and dark, having been closed down 30 minutes ago. Harry stood staring at the elevator that would bring them into the Department of Mysteries. "Well guys," He said, addressing his comrades, "Here goes nothing." They all stepped into the elevator. It was a small elevator, and once they were all inside, they were all uncomfortably close. "Okay," Harry said, "Who can reach the buttons?" Naruto squeaked from the corner of the room.

"This is uncomfortable," He whined, having been squeezed right between Neville's sweaty back and the wall. Everyone stared at him. "Fine, I'll press the button," He said, defeated. Naruto pressed the small button with the question mark on it at Ron's urging, and they were teleported downstairs. "Wow," Naruto said, stumbling, "That was so cool!" They were in a room surrounded by doors, each of them looking exactly the same. Hermione stepped up to one of the doors.

"These doors rotate every single time someone goes through them," She said. "We'll never know where we've already gone." Hermione then drew her wand and muttered an incomprehensible spell. A large X appeared on one of the doors. "Come on," She said, ushering people through the door, "What are you waiting for?" They entered a somewhat small room. Its main feature was what appeared to be a fish tank full of small, wrinkly orbs. There were a few desks and a table, and what appeared to be a necklace on the table. Ron walked up to the fish tank.

"Hey, what are th-" Suddenly, what looked like cords of something wrapped around Ron's head. He tumbled to the ground, getting wrapped up by more cords in the process. "These are pretty," He said dizzily. Hermione raised a hand to her mouth.

"Are those…brains?" She exclaimed, disgusted, terrified, and curious at the same time. Naruto, being the hyper boy that he is, decided to move around the room some more. He reached out to touch the necklace, and as his finger brushed it, the necklace flew up and fastened itself around his neck. "Why did you do that!?" Hermione scolded. "What if you become just as incapacitated as Ron?" With Luna and Neville dragging Ron behind her, Hermione walked out of the room. The others soon followed. Once they were back at the doorway, Harry stepped forward.

"This may seem like a stupid question, but what do we do now?" Harry asked the group. Surprisingly, heavy-lidded Luna responded.

"I have come to the conclusion that Lord Voldemort has implanted Snargles into the Death Eaters and is coming after the prophecies stored in one of these rooms, which may mean that they're keeping Sirius there in an attempt to get you to get the prophecy." Luna finished, brushing a piece of blond hair from her face. Everyone's jaw dropped in unison except for Ron's for the sole reason that he was incapacitated.

"I have fingers," Ron said, apparently pleased. Harry snapped out of his amazement first and stepped towards a door.

"Anyways, how about we try going in here?" He said, pointing towards the door. Naruto shrugged.

"Why not?" He answered, fiddling with the necklace. Everyone entered the room. It was spacious, with shelves and shelves of little orbs containing what looked like mist. "Hey, lucky guess," Naruto said to Harry. Harry walked along the aisles of orbs, fingers lightly touching the golden plaques below them. He stopped at one titled 'Harry Potter and Tom Riddle', lightly dusting off the orb.

"Wow," He said, picking up the glowing orb, "This is the prophecy?" The fog swirled and spun inside the little container. Just then, one large crack resounded throughout the room.

"Hand over the prophecy, Potter!" Bellatrix said, holding her wand to Naruto's throat.

* * *

"_Okay, this mix should teleport you to at least the same room as Naruto,_" Whitemagic said, wearing a pair of goggles along with Badfox. "_Jaycee, initate the jutsu!_" She said, holding up two thumbs. Sakura clutched at the charm around her neck. Jiraiya was holding a manlier version of the same charm. Jaycee saluted her colleagues and made several complicated hand signs.

"**Reverse Summon Technique!**" She said, slamming her cut hand to the ground. As the blood soaked into the ground, a large light emanated from the earth, surrounding Sakura and Jiraiya. As they faded from their home dimension, Jaycee, Whitmagic, and even Badfox waved. "_Bye!_" Jaycee said, waving enthusiastically.

Jiraiya looked around the room filled with orbs. "_Where could they be in a place like this?_" Immediately after, he heard crashes, glass breaking, and Naruto speaking some kind of foreign language. "_Well, that was lucky._" Sakura whacked the Sage with all the power of her mentor, Tsunade. "_Ow! What was that for?_" He whimpered.

"_We better get over to Naruto NOW, Jiraiya-sempai!_" Sakura exclaimed. They proceeded to hurry over to the noise.

* * *

"Harry, hand over the prophecy or this blonde brat gets hurt," She said, moving the wand across Naruto's neck like a knife. Naruto squirmed, reaching for a kunai in his pocket as Sakura ran onto the scene.

"_Naruto!_" She screamed, crouching and gripping a kunai. "_What is she doing to you?_" Naruto rolled his eyes,

"_Jeez, calm down Sakura,_" He said, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. "_You're going to get yourself killed!_" Ron raised his head drunkenly.

"Another one from Japan? Gosh, why are they all coming?" He slurred. Jiraiya then happened upon the fiasco, having followed Sakura. "You've gotta be kidding me." Lucius Malfoy stepped up to Harry.

"Like Bellatrix said, hand over the prophecy. We may not be able to hurt you, but we sure can hurt your little misfit friends." Harry held the prophecy closer to his chest.

"No! No matter what you say, I'm not giving in!" Harry said, clutching the orb. Bellatrix smirked and pointed the wand to Naruto's unwanted necklace.

"Looks like we have to bring out the heavy artillery, then," She said. "**Unleash!**" She chanted as a red light flashed from the necklace. Naruto dropped to the floor, breathing heavily. Hermione had a concerned look on her face when Naruto's head finally lifted.

Naruto's eyes were red and had slitted pupils now. Instead of mostly humanity in his face, a savage look was taking over. "Get… away…" He said as the last echoes of awareness left his face. The Kyuubi's chakra burst from his stomach, covering him immediately. He roared, and Hermione's wand dropped to the floor.

Jiraiya braced himself, pushing Sakura away from her possessed comrade. "_Sakura, you can't do anything for him right now!_" He said, wincing as Naruto roared again. He had reached two tails. "_This is practically ripping the seal apart!_" He mumbled to himself.

Naruto turned to the Death Eaters, barely in control of his own actions. Naruto pushed a hand forward, causing a chakra shockwave to hit the Death Eaters. "What did you do to that boy?" Lucius whispered to Bellatrix. "I thought he was supposed to HELP us!"

"Oh, don't worry, he will…" Bellatrix snickered.

Harry winced. The air around Naruto was starting to burn from the intensity of the power. "We need to get that necklace off of him!" He said to his comrades. Harry ran towards the boy and had gotten very close to him when his clothes started to burn. "Naruto, snap out of it!" He screamed. "Your friends are here!" He pleaded. Naruto's eyes flashed with sudden awareness before he went deeper into his transformation. Hermione ran to Harry, pulling him back.

"Harry, this isn't safe!" She screamed, clutching Harry's singed cloak. "He's not the kid we know anymore!" Naruto's skin started to peel off in a sickening way as he became more and more demonic. Across the room, Sakura trembled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"_He's still in there,_" She sobbed, trying to reassure herself. "_He's still in there…"_

_

* * *

_

Naruto found himself in a dark boiler room. "_Where am I?_" He said, voice echoing across the room. At the far end, he noticed a large cage with something inside. "_What's this?_" He went closer to the cage, and large, glowing eyes appeared from inside.

"_**Hello Naruto,**_" The eyes said in a sickeningly sweet way. "_**Take a guess who I am.**_" Naruto moved closer to the cage, and he realized that the thing inside looked like a fox.

"_T-the Kyuubi?_" He said, surprised. "_What are you doing here?_"

"_**This is your subconscious, you idiot.**_" The Kyuubi sneered, staring directly down at the small boy. "_**I'm here because your stupid Hokage sealed me inside you, remember?**_" Naruto nodded. Suddenly, Naruto heard Harry's voice.

"Naruto, snap out of it!" Harry's voice said, catching Naruto's attention. "Your friends are here!" Naruto turned to the other end of the room.

"Harry! Can you hear me?" He said, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify the noise. "What do you mean by 'friends'?" Naruto listened closer, now hearing Hermione's voice, which sounded like it was screaming at Harry.

"He's not the kid we know anymore!" Hermione screamed. Naruto's eyes widened.

"_What does she mean by that? I'm still the same person…_" He said, obviously not getting it. Suddenly, he heard Sakura. She was sobbing uncontrollably, by the sound of it.

"_He's still in there,_" Her voice choked. "_He's still in there…_" Naruto turned to look at the Kyuubi.

"_What is she talking about? I'm still here!_" He said, clearly anguished. That's when it hit him. Naruto pointed his index finger at the Nine-Tails, obviously pissed off. "_You better stop it RIGHT NOW!_" He said angrily. "_STOP POSSESSING ME!_" The fox sneered.

"_**I would, but that necklace of yours was irresistible,**_" The Kyuubi said. "_**I couldn't miss the opportunity. I finally get to stretch my legs!**_" Naruto grimaced, clenching his fists.

"_It doesn't matter. Simply stop possessing me,_" He muttered angrily. The Kyuubi came closer to the cage's entrance and wrapped a paw around Naruto.

"_**Now now now, I can't let that happen, can I?**_" The Kyuubi said menacingly.

* * *

Hehehe… I'm making a cliffhanger here because I'm SUPER EVIL. I know it wasn't very good, but please review! It lets me know how to improve my skills! But once again, **NO FLAMES!** I will make you suffer… a thousand years of pain!


	5. Healing

I just wanna give a special shout out to my USB drive, Fred, and my computer, Susan. And I love my reviewers!

* * *

Neville scrambled back from the enormous amount of energy being released from Naruto. "How are we supposed to get that necklace off, Harry?" He asked, wiping beads of sweat from his face. All the excess energy was knocking down the aisles of prophecies, each of them crashing and clinking loudly. "I've never seen this much power before!" To tell the truth, it was more like a natural disaster than an out-of-control kid.

"I guess we have to wait till he burns the necklace off," Harry responded, screaming over Naruto's next roar. "I wish we had help, though…" Out of nowhere, several members of the Order popped into existence.

"Holy crap Harry, what mess have you gotten yourself into this time?" Sirius said, shielding his face from the disastrous heat of the chakra. He turned to see Jiraiya right behind him, attempting to converse with him. "And who is this guy?" Remus looked at Jiraiya.

"_Hello there, what is your name?_" Lupin asked Jiraiya. "_Do you know about the gigantic monster that is rampaging the entire room?" _Jiraiya crossed his arms.

"_I'll let you know that the 'monster' of which you speak is my student_." Jiraiya said simply. "_That necklace took hold of a demon sealed inside him and unleashed it._" Lupin nodded his head.

"_I see._" He turned to his fellow wizards and translated. Tonks stepped forward.

"So all we need to do is get that necklace off?" She asked Lupin. "That sounds easy."

"It won't be!" Harry shouted from the other end of the room. "We're going to need some sort of protection from his energy! Look, it burned his skin off!" Naruto roared again, making a move toward Ginny, who trembled in fear.

"I think that a large Shield Charm will do, right Harry?" Hermione said, still somewhat shaken. "Okay, on three. One, two, three…**Protego**!" Strings of the shield charm emitted from everyone's wand, making a large thick bubble. "Okay, who wants to go in and take off the necklace?" Sirius stepped forward.

"I will," He said, mustering all his courage and getting in the bubble. "I haven't seen some action in a really long time." Sirius ran to Naruto, holding his wand at eye level. He reached to get to Naruto's neck, and he felt his hand singe. "That smarts," He remarked quietly. As he reached farther into the aura of chakra, he finally took hold of the necklace. "Finally!" He said, ripping off the necklace. But suddenly, a giant flash of red exploded from within Naruto, who was in extremely close proximity of Sirius. Sirius fell to the ground with Naruto, badly burned and singed. Naruto's entire epidermis was burned off. Sakura and Harry rushed over to their comrades.

"Sirius? Sirius, are you okay?" Harry said, kneeling next to his godfather's burned figure. Sirius didn't respond, only breathing heavily. Patches of skin were burned off and other parts were peeling off. "Sirius, answer me!" Hermione sat next to Harry, patting his shoulder.

"We have to get them to St. Mungo's, Harry." She said. "If you want him to live, get off your butt and help Lupin pick up Sirius." Harry turned to look at Hermione.

"You're a strange, strange girl, Hermione." He said, now helping Lupin carry Sirius. Jiraiya was carrying Naruto, gently trying to avoid touching the exposed dermis. Ginny and Luna carried Ron haphazardly, and Neville was… Neville. So off they went to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. The room was nice and clean, and he had clean sheets over him. He saw Sakura leaning over his face and jumped. "_Whoa, Sakura! Where did you come from?_" He said, wincing. Moving his mouth hurt. He experimentally moved an arm and cursed. His skin burned with every movement he made. He slowly propped himself, panting slightly. He noticed Jiraiya sitting on a small armchair opposite him, grinning at his student.

"_So ya finally decided to wake up, eh, Naruto?_" He cracked, standing up from the small chair. "_You've been passed out for hours._" Naruto rubbed at one of his eyes, feeling the somewhat raw skin.

"_Ouch… What happened?_" He said, looking at the angry red skin. "_I've never been this injured before. How come I'm not healing?_" Jiraiya and Sakura exchanged a quick glance.

"_The magicians used some sort of power on you,_" Sakura lied, "_A power that could not be healed easily._ _Harry's godfather was injured too._" Naruto's face went blank.

"_Godfather? What are you talking about? We were there to rescue his godfather, but we never saw him._" Jiraiya held his chin, thinking. Did the Kyuubi induce amnesia after its power was released? Jiraiya moved to Naruto's bedside.

"_Well, do you want to go see him?_" He asked, grinning. "_Perhaps it will bring back memories._" Naruto nodded. "_Okay then. Sakura, could you help me get the wheelchair ready?"_

"_Wheelchair? Why do I need a wheelchair?"_ Naruto asked, pouting. This all confused him so much! All he remembered was a necklace, the fox… and everything going black.

"_Just get in, you idiot._" Sakura snapped, gesturing to the wheelchair. Naruto nodded meekly and was helped into the chair.

* * *

Sirius opened his eyes to see Harry standing over his head. "Sirius? Do you feel alright?" He asked, shifting away slowly. Everything _hurt_. His right arm was in a cast, he had third degree burns all over him, and his lungs felt like they were filled with water. He looked out at the room, and saw that _kid_ again. His skin was raw and he wasn't filled with an evil and unstoppable rage, but he was definitely the same kid as before.

"Wh-what are you doing h-her-e?" Sirius slurred, still drowsy. The kid made a move to propel the wheelchair he was in, but winced and slumped back. They were both in pain from the extreme burns they had received. "How did you heal faster than me?"

"I do that sometimes," The kid said, grinning. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Sirius shifted in his bed, accidentally rubbing his third degree burns. He cursed in pain. "Jeez, that wizard's curse sure was potent." Sirius and Harry raised their eyebrows. Was this kid telling them he didn't remember going psycho on the entire Department of Mysteries? "What? Sakura told me one of the Death Eaters used a curse on us that burned our skin off."

"Um, yeah," Harry said, scratching his hand nervously. Just then, a rush of Healers came in as Sirius turned blue. "What the- are these Healers psychics?" Hermione, who had been sitting in the corner, stood up from her chair.

"They have links to each of the patients in this hospital," She said, "If one of them goes into critical condition, the wing's Healers are contacted immediately." The Healers were now swarmed around Sirius' pale figure, his burnt face looking deathly pale. One Healer grabbed Harry.

"Listen," She said, whispering into his ear, "This damage is taking more time than usual to heal for some reason. I don't think we can do it in time to save him." Harry felt his heart break in half. The closest thing to a father he ever had… and it was dying in front of his very eyes.

"Is there anything we can do to save him?" Harry asked, closing his eyes. He didn't want to see Sirius die. The Healer nodded.

"Y-yes, but it's very dangerous. It's a life force transfer we've been developing. It takes part of the life force of a donor and gives it to the recipient. It's in its embryonic stages and would probably kill both the donor and recipient at this point." Naruto looked at the Healer intensely.

"I-I can do it, if you want," He said nervously. Harry had never heard him so afraid. Naruto then turned to Jiraiya and translated. Jiraiya assumed a serious face.

"_Naruto, I am afraid I can't allow you to do that,_" Jiraiya said solemnly. Naruto's face fell instantly. He wanted to help Sirius so badly! "_You're too injured. I'll do it in your honor._"

"_WHAAT?"_ Sakura said, banging her fist on a desk, which promptly developed a crack. "_You can't do that, Jiraiya! You're one of the only two not-evil Sennin left!"_

"_Exactly. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do,_" He said cheerfully. Naruto looked at the Healer, who was awaiting information. Then he looked at Jiraiya. He closed his eyes, then turned to the Healer.

"He wants to volunteer," Naruto said, his voice cracking on the last word.

* * *

Jiraiya sat on the cot, fumbling with the controls for the bed when the Head Healer came in. "Jiraiya," She said, calling his attention. She was a shapely woman, and Jiraiya smiled.

"So, will I have to be naked for this procedure?" He said, grinning like an idiot. He was VERY happy he had gotten that translation spell done. The woman wrinkled her nose, disgusted by his perverseness.

"I'm taken, pervert," She said rudely. The woman then pointed the wand at his forehead, and he passed out.

* * *

Harry and his gang were in the waiting room. Harry was pacing nervously, his hands slightly shaking. "You guys, I'm nervous about this procedure. What if Jiraiya dies? What if Sirius dies? Worst of all, what if they both die-" Hermione strode confidently over to Harry, grabbing his shoulders and looking firmly into his eyes.

"Listen to me," She said slowly. "You will get through this. No matter what, we'll find a way, okay?" Ginny lifted her eyes to Harry, her face turning slightly pink.

"Harry, we'll always be here for you," She said, trying to comfort him. "Always." Just then, Naruto walked in with Sakura, this time with crutches.

"How's the surgery going?" He asked, wincing at his movements. The crutches hurt his skin, which was still raw. He then sat down on one of the couches. "That feels so much better."

"Nothing's really happened yet," Hermione said. "They just started transferring the energy." Sakura, having gotten the Translation spell done, looked at Hermione.

"I'm learning to be a medic," She said, glancing at Naruto, "And I have never heard of anything like this."

"_Don't look at me!_" Naruto said, shrugging. "_I don't know about this either!_" Just then, a Healer came pacing into the room, cloak swishing around her ankles.

"Mr. Black is starting to revive," She said. Harry's head snapped towards the young lady.

"Really? Can we see?" He asked, holding her shoulders now. The lady looked slightly unnerved.

"No, not right now. Wait until the procedure is over."

"How is Jiraiya doing?" Sakura asked.

"As well as you can while getting part of your life force drained out of you." The healer replied. Naruto looked down at the floor, either confused of saddened.

"Why was Sirius so affected, but not me?" He said, confused. "I mean, the wizard's curse hit us both equally, right?" Hermione turned to Sakura.

"He doesn't know?" She mouthed, surprised. Naruto didn't seem like the type of person you could tell a lie to. Sakura shook her head. "You should tell him." She said out loud. Sakura sighed sadly.

"Naruto, it wasn't a wizard who burned Sirius," She said. "It was you."

* * *

I think I'll end there, since it seems suspenseful and I've been dying to put this chapter up. Sorry it took so long!


	6. Conclusion

"I… Did that to him?" Naruto said, grasping his chest. "How?" Suddenly, his few memories of the event flashed into his head… a glimpse of the fox, that red-haired girl screaming… and someone calling out to him. Sakura looked at the floor, ashamed.

"The Death Eaters used some sort of necklace on you that made the Kyuubi's chakra take over. I guess you can't remember, but Sirius arrived and ripped the necklace off just in time." Hermione said, continuing for Sakura. Naruto looked at Harry.

"Harry," He said, "I'm sorry I did that." His voice wobbled a little at the end of the sentence, and Harry noticed. "I never meant to injure your godfather." Harry looked sternly at Naruto….

And gave him a large grin. "Don't worry about it," He said, watching Naruto's face light up, "We know the Death Eaters were really behind it." But even after Harry's little pep talk, Naruto still looked somewhat mournful.

* * *

The healer worked quickly and efficiently, having already formed the Life Bond between the two patients. It would (mostly) assure that if one person started to die, the other would bring him from the brink. She traced her wand over the white-haired pervert's chest, watching the sign she had made previously on his chest glow. As she transferred the life force again, her mind began to wander.

She was the Head Healer, and a good one at that. Declared a prodigy by her teachers, she had risen to the top of St. Mungo's hierarchy easily. But was she really good enough for this surgery? The surgery had just been spawned from the mind of Morid Schimera, one of the greatest Healers of all time. Morid had barely worked out the kinks when this case came along. He was dedicated to saving these men, and had recruited her in doing so. Just then, she stopped the healing, feeling that enough energy was transferred.

"Energy source?" She asked her assistant. The Healer nervously handed her a bright yellow stone. After transferring some of its energy to both patients, she wiped her brow. "That's the best I can do," She said while helping wheel the two men out of the operation room.

* * *

Harry rushed up to the gurneys being rolled out of the room with Naruto at his side. Naruto had abandoned the crutches and had just started running towards the gurneys.

"You aren't supposed to walk without your crutches, Naruto!" Sakura called nervously. Naruto wasn't listening, so he kept on tailing the gurneys with Harry by his side. Finally, the healers got to the recovery room. Naruto and Harry sat down on the couches and waited.

30 minutes later, Sirius opened his eyes to see Harry leaning over him. _Again_. "Seriously Harry, why must you always lean over me?" He said weakly. He glanced around the room and saw Naruto again. "Hey there," Sirius said to the young boy, "Are you faring better than me?" Naruto's whiskered cheeks turned red, ashamed and embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He stuttered nervously. Ever since he was a little kid, he had been terrified of rejection, having experienced a lot of it. Sirius smiled weakly.

"It's okay, I was joking," He said, then turning to look at Harry. "Did the Death Eaters get away?" He asked. Harry nodded. "Well, then. Looks like we have a job to do." Suddenly, Harry's face crumpled in confusion.

"Wait a second, Sirius! How did they let you in the hospital? Aren't you a convicted criminal?" Sirius shook his head, smiling as if Harry had asked what one plus one equaled.

"Harry, don't you remember? There was huge news about me being declared not guilty! The only reason I was kept inside Grimmauld Place this entire time is because we were afraid someone would frame me again." Harry's face uncrumpled.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, I was having a moment." Just then, the same nurse that Jiraiya had had walked in. Sirius' nose started bleeding uncontrollably, which made Naruto laugh. "Hello, _nurse_." The nurse furrowed her eyebrows and slapped him. "Ouch!"

"Looks like you got more from Ero-sennin than life force," Naruto said, still chuckling. Harry knitted his eyebrows together, and then realized what Naruto was saying.

"Great, now he's even more perverse than before!" Harry said exasperatedly.

* * *

The three specialists sat at the table, looking into the small bowl before them that held a picture of Jiraiya. "_That surgery didn't injure you too much, right?_" Badfox said to the bowl. Jiraiya's face shifted uneasily.

"_I'm a little tired, but that it,_" He lied. The truth was that Jiraiya felt like crap. Every single bone in his body screamed 'Tired! Tired!'. He guessed he was really feeling his age now.

"_Okay then, we'll bring you home tomorrow,"_ Whitemagic said quickly. "_We need you to focus on healing, okay?_" Jiraiya pouted while nodding.

"_I guess I'll give everyone the good news,_" He said as the picture faded.

"We're leaving tomorrow?" Naruto said, surprised. "That soon?" Sakura, Harry, Naruto, Hermione and Ron (who had finally stopped hallucinating) were gathered around Jiraiya's bed.

"I guess today's just _full_ of surprises," Ron said sarcastically. Hermione proceeded to smack him. "Ouch!"

"That's what you get for being a smart aleck," She snapped. Naruto turned to Jiraiya again, pouting this time.

"_Do we really have to leave?"_ He whined, wanting to stay with his new friends. "_They like me here._"

"Well, there are people at home who miss you, Naruto," Jiraiya said in English. "We're going first thing in the morning."

"Well, goodbye then," Naruto said, turning to his new friends. "Don't let Jiraiya's perverseness take over Sirius." Sakura turned to Hermione.

"We should really get together sometime to talk about things," Sakura said. "Being the only girls in our groups and all." Hermione smiled.

"I'd be happy to."

* * *

Whitemagic stood next to Jaycee in the large circle they had painted. "Jaycee, are you sure you can do this?" She asked nervously. Jaycee bobbed her head up and down.

"Yep! Trust in me, nee-chan!" Jaycee said, a hint of irritation in her voice. "Okay! **Reverse Summon Technique: Retrieval!**" She exclaimed, slamming herbs soaked in a liquid to the ground. A large puff of smoke appeared, and out of it came Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya. Naruto glanced around happily.

"_It's good to be home,_" He said. He looked at the ground, and a single teardrop fell, unnoticed by anyone except Naruto.

* * *

Well, was that a good story? By the way, the Head Healer's name is pronounced Mor-reed. Sorry this chapter was so short.

If you're interested, I'm going to do a memoir from Deidara's point of view. Check it out when it gets posted!


End file.
